Surprise Surprise
by hotchocolate101
Summary: Helga is just starting University and she is finally ready for a change. With her past behind her, she decides to "let loose" and take a step towards showing the world who she really is. Too bad for Helga that some things can't be left in the past...
1. Lazy Java Beats

**Tuesday**

It was noisy. So noisy that Helga could every so slowly feel a headache coming on. She tried to read her English Literature text-book for the tenth time but finally gave up. _Note to self,_ she thought,_Never try to study in the cafeteria during lunch..._ Sighing, she collected her things and decided to hunt for a new place to study.

It was early September and Helga had just started her first year at Hillwood University. It was located just near the edge of the city and somehow she had convinced, or more like tricked, Bob and Miriam to pay the extra money to allow her to live in the dorms on Campus. It wasn't easy but she was glad that she managed to get what she wanted. Even though it had only been a week since she came here, she already felt more relaxed. In addition to that, there was almost no one there that knew who she was, so she could let loose and not worry about the reputation she built up for the majority of her life. But she wasn't entirely out of the woods yet...

Walking a little longer, she discovered a small coffee-house nestled in between two of the campus buildings called "Lazy Java Beats". Looking through the window, she saw that it was nearly deserted. _That ought to do the trick! _Smiling ever so slightly, in she went and bought herself a cappuccino before plopping down on a red cushy sofa. Upon further inspection, she noticed that there was a poster on the community board that advertised in big bold letters: "SMOOTH POETRY NIGHT! Every Thursday at 9pm until Midnight. Supporting the local artists!" Helga just stared at it blankly the said cheerfully to herself: "Well I guess I just found my hangout place!" Then she finally began to study and make plans for Thursday, only two nights away.

**Wednesday**

Wednesdays were great. Helga had no classes so she could do whatever she so desired. But it was no surprise to her that she found herself at the coffee-house again. It almost reminded her of the little stage at PS 118 were everyone hung out and performed. She almost missed those days and, staring at the ceiling from the couch, started remembering how the gang started to change and grow up.

Harold changed the most. He stopped being a crybaby and actually went on a diet. He lost weight so fast that people almost didn't recognize him. Rhonda, still the most popular girl in the class (according to herself), was the first to notice though and they got together much to Curly's displeasure. But he still tries to win her attention. How that was working, Helga honestly didn't know.

Sid and Stinky are still best buddies, though they developed a bit of a wild streak. Sid somehow managed to get a motorcycle and Stinky a Jeep. They frequent the nightclubs now and try to get the girls. And Brainy actually got a part-time DJ-ing job for most places as well.

Lila started becoming less and less "perfect". She somehow got tied up in the wrong kind of crowd. Started dated Arnie actually and thank god for that. Arnie stopped bothering Helga at that point and Lila was now out-of-the-way.

Phoebe, her best friend, stayed mostly the same. Always the smart one and still kept her nose in a book at most times. She did however start dating Gerald near the beginning of senior year in High school. At that point everyone saw it coming. With the way they were always looking at each other, it was no wonder. Gerald did change some. With his skill for telling the neighborhood lore, he started writing and Helga actually ended up working with him for the school newspaper. Sadly for everyone else with the paper, there was never a single day when all hell didn't break loose. Though at that point, Helga couldn't call him "Tall-hair boy" anymore because he finally decided to trim it up a bit. Though she did still call him that, just to push his buttons.

Everyone else kind of scattered and did their own thing after that. High school tends to do that to people and it only gets worse as you get older.

As for Arnold though...Well, she hasn't seen him since they saved his parents in San Lorenzo. He decided to stay with them but he promised to write to everyone while he was gone. So there was this whole mess of getting everyone's addresses and numbers and such. Helga, however, didn't give hers. She was too heart broken to care anymore and decided that the moment the got back into Hillwood, she would lock away all feelings that she every had for him. It was dreadfully hard, but she somehow managed to do it after a year. She tried dating on and off but it never felt right to her. Anyway, now and then at high school she would hear some of the old gang talking about him from letters they got. But she never stayed around long enough to listen. If she did, everything would come bubbling up to the surface and she would break down into a sobbing mess. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly with someone saying: "You've got to be kidding me! Helga Pataki?!

"That's my name and don't wear it out." She calmly said before turning her head toward the voice. She blinked a few times and stared at the person before exclaiming: "Gerald?!" She sat up with a start. "What are you doing here, tall hair boy?"

"Don't start Pataki", he said annoyed, "and not that it matters to you, but I'm a regular here." He left her briefly to grab a latte then plopped down in the chair across from her. Somehow they managed to learn to get along for the most part during the time they spent working on the school paper. "So what are _you_ doing here?"

Helga quietly stared at him for a moment before thinking: _What the hell. I am in university now. I have no reason to keep my walls up anymore...at least not all of them. _"Found the joint yesterday, Geraldo, and I liked it. Besides, I am planning on participating in the poetry night tomorrow. It looks interesting."

"Mmm Mmm Mmm! Really...you doing poetry?" He didn't look convinced. "No offense, but you don't strike me as the type to write poetry." He took a swig from his drink then looked at her again. "So are you studying here or something? And why the hell are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"There is a lot about me that you don't know, Gerald. And yeah, English Lit." She turned her face to look back at the ceiling. "As for my being nice, would you rather me go back to threatening you on a daily basis about punching your lights out?"

"No!" He said a little too quickly.

"Well there you go, Geraldo. Besides, people can change." She looked at him again and asked, "So how's it going between you and Phoebe?"

He chuckled. "No one changes that quickly, Pataki. And Phoebe and I are doing great. She misses you by the way. You really need to call her sometime."

"I wouldn't want to bother her. She is so busy with med school that I would be a distraction", Helga said simply.

"Either way", he said, "you should still call her. By the way, did you hear the news? I just got a letter from Ar-..." Helga stopped listening at that point because suddenly what Gerald echoed in her mind. _"Nobody changes that fast..."_ And then she felt it. Inspiration. She shot to her feet, startling Gerald and started gathering her stuff.

"Sorry Tall Hair boy but I got to go", she exclaimed quickly.

"And why is that exactly?" he asked.

"Because I know what I am going to write for tomorrow!" She bolted to the door.

"But what about Arnold?!" He tried to say but the door slammed shut and she was already gone. He stared after her for a few minutes then said: "Mmm Mmm Mmm! That girl has some major problems..."

* * *

**Writers Note:** Hello Everyone! Seeing as I am not getting any feed back on this from Deviant, I thought I would try it here. This is my very first fanfiction. I decided I would jump on the band-wagon and try this out after seeing so many awesome stories written by you guys.

I do not own "Hey Arnold", as awesome as it is, but there is an original poem in a later chapter written by me. I am quite proud of it so please, when it gets to that point and if you happen to like it and use it, please give me credit for that one poem. Otherwise, please review and enjoy the story!


	2. Old Friend

**Thursday Morning**

_I can't believe it..._ Helga thought to herself annoyingly. She rummaged through her dorm closet and picked up a pair of faded, ripped jeans. She only glanced at them for a moment before tossing them aside on the floor along with all of her other rejected clothes. _I just cannot believe it! I have nothing to wear for tonight..._ One by one she started going through the remains of her closet muttering to herself in disgust the entire way. She picked up a familiar pink dress. "Too pink..." Toss. She grabbed another garment. "Too frilly..." Toss. "Too tight...too baggy...too everything!" She sighed in exasperation and fell on her bed in defeat. She was never very good at this girly thing of dressing to impress. Now she knew how Rhonda felt whenever she had one of her fashion meltdowns. "This cannot be happening..."She muttered into her pillow now almost sounding exactly like the princess.

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz_ Helga looked up from her face down position to see that her cell phone was vibrating. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Nobody ever calls me except for Ol-ga_. Looking at her caller ID, ready to screen the call, she was shocked to see a name she hasn't seen in ages. She quickly answers. "Phoebs?! Is that really you calling me?"

A small giggle. "I am ever so certain it is. It would be hard for me to mistaken my own identity." A pause. "So how have you been doing, Helga?"

Helga smiled a little. "Better Phoebs. Ever since the day I left that hell hole things have been looking up for me." She was shocked. It felt so _good_ to be talking to Phoebe again after so long. "What's up with you?"

"Everything is quite splendid. I admit, it has been almost overwhelming the amount of work that they give us. But I am highly enjoying myself." _I knew it. _Helga thought. Before Helga could say anything though, Phoebe continued. "Actually Helga, I do have another reason for calling you today..."

Although no one could see it, Helga raised a corner of her brow. "Ooh...?"

"It has been quite some time since you and I have spent time together and yesterday Gerald mentioned to me that you are planning of reciting some poetry." A pause. "Assuming you still are as you are with some things, I was wondering if perhaps you need some help to get ready for tonight." Another pause before she quickly added: "But if you don't, that is perfectly understandable. I know that things can easily change given enough time..."

At this point Helga was practically rejoicing on the inside. "Phoebe", she said happily, "You do realize that you are a life saver! See you are your place in twenty?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Helga." Phoebe confirmed.

"Good! I am leaving now. I will be there in twenty minutes and not a minute later. Be prepared!" said Helga.

And with her familiar response, Phoebe replied: "Preparing!" And with that they ended their call and Helga left the chaos that was her room.

**That Night**

It took all day, but with Phoebe's help, Helga was ready for her debut night. She had to admit, she was nervous. It was her first time actually reciting her poetry in public and she was afraid that people would not like it. But with Phoebe by her side for moral support, she figured that there was nothing that she couldn't do. Heck, even Gerald agreed to come along though he said he was planning on going anyway; something about a big surprise for everyone. Though by the way he acted, it seemed like he was trying hard not to say something. Helga figured that it was probably some sarcastic remark about how she looked but kept his mouth shut for Phoebe's sake.

By the time they got to the "Lazy Java Beats", Helga was surprised to see how busy it was and gave Gerald a questioning look before asking. But he seemed to read her mind and answered before she could ask.

"Don't look at me, Pataki," he said simply with a shrug, "It's like this every Thursday. Folks just seem to love it." Then he gave her a sly smile and added with a hint of humor, "Why? Are you starting to get cold feet?"

She gave a small humpft and stubbornly shot back back before entering the coffee-house: "In your dreams Geraldo. This is nothing and don't you forget that!"

As the door shut behind her, Gerald shared a knowing looked before he ask with a smile: "Shall we?"

To which the Asian girl replied with a blush, "With pleasure." And they both followed after Helga.


	3. The poem

**The Poem**

Helga was amazed at how many people went up on stage. Everyone took turns and they alternated between Poetry and live jazz. The band consisted of a drummer, stand up bassist, guitar and sometimes vocals. When the poets went on, there was someone in the back behind them gently tapping along to them on a set of bongos. They were always sitting in the dark because the spotlight was on someone else, so Helga couldn't get a good look at them.

Helga was the last one on the list to perform tonight. She was thankful for that because it gave her time to prepare herself for the worst if it were to ever happen. Even though the lights were dim, there were definitely some people there who went with her to PS.118. _I hope that I don't get chewed out for this..._She thought to herself.

The band finished their last piece for the night and the coffee-house owner, who was introducing everyone who got on stage, came on stage for the last time for the night. "Once again," she began, "we have reached that point in the evening where there is only one artist remaining. " She paused as she looked over the crowed who were listening intently. "And for this young lady, it is her first time performing her artwork on stage. " Helga was really wishing for her to hurry up. Any longer and she might lose all of her nerve and prove Gerald right. "So without further a-do, please welcome Helga G. Pataki, who will be reciting one of her original works titled: Nobody Changes that Fast."

The audience started clapping and the spotlight immediately locked on to Helga as she made her way to the small stage. Climbing the few steps and positioning herself in front and center, she couldn't see anyone; the spotlight was far too bright for that. But she knew they were there because they were still clapping. Taking a final breath to ease her nerves, she gave the bongo player the signal to show that she was ready. The moment he stated playing, the crowd became quiet and all she could hear was the rhythmic beating of the relaxing drum. Waiting a few seconds she began.

"I hide behind a mask created  
Thrashing out with rage and hatred  
What you see, it is truly there?  
And through it all, you always cared  
But with my past,  
Nobody changes that fast..."

"My days were always grey  
Filled with sorrow and dismay  
You were my light, my hope, my love  
But as we grew older and older  
My love and walls grew stronger  
Ever so stronger  
My love and walls grew stronger  
But Nobody changes that Fast..."

Her voice rang out loud and clear. She made sure to get louder and softer where needed, adding effect and dramatics to it. This poem was her masterpiece and she was going to make sure that it effected everyone else the same way it affected her.

"The day you left my heart was broken  
You turned from all but left one last token  
An embrace of affection to all you left behind  
Accompanied by sweet words, true and kind  
Walking our separate ways, a vow I made  
To show the world the girl locked in a cage  
And through it all, I won't look back  
But the past is locked in cold hard stone  
And it's hard to break free from chains gone old  
Because nobody can change that fast..."

"Days to months and months to years  
She now walks freely among her peers  
And every now and then she's back to her old ways  
Old habits die hard, at least that's what they say  
But life for her goes on and she only has one regret  
Words of love she hasn't let go of yet  
Trying to move on but returning to the beginning  
It's a battle she has no chances of winning  
Heartbroken she was, she loves him still  
It's like trying to swallow a very large pill  
So through it all, she stays chained to the past  
Because sadly, nobody can change that fast..."

She could hear the bongos getting more intense as if the player could feel the poem coming closer and closer to an end. It seemed to Helga that this person was really able to connect with her. It was like they could see right through her and knew exactly what kind of effect she wanted to give. And without any sort of signal, as if it was rehearsed, they stopped; just as she was about to start the last stanza. It was all her now.

"My mask is gone and this is me  
I've been like this since I was three  
My light is gone but my love remains  
It gives me hope, it clears my pain  
And even though you are gone  
I still desperately try to hold on  
This feeling of mine will always last  
Because it's true, I can never change that fast..."

She did a slight bow and she heard the bongos pick up again in a concluding roll as the curtain closed and spotlight turned off.

* * *

**Writers Note:** Oh my goodness, there it is; the Poem! Definitely my favorite chapter so far. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! I am trying to add little touches of my own personal experiences from University in the story where I can. Poetry nights are actually pretty fun and social. But I admit, I usually go for the Jazz, ha ha.

Anyway, again, I do not own "Hey Arnold". The poem in this chapter, however, I do. It's my best piece of poetry so far. I tried to gear it to Helga's personality as much as I could while keeping it flexible to use outside of this story if people really wanted to. If you do use the poem, please give me credit for it. Otherwise, please review and enjoy the story!


	4. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

The applause was almost deafening. She never would have imagined that people would like her poetry this much. But once she left the stage everyone started to crowed around her, complementing her, and asking where she learned to write so well. If she got anymore of this, she feared that she would get an ego as big as a balloon.

Gerald and Phoebe forced their way through the crowed to get to Helga. Phoebe was the first between the two to speak. "Oh my goodness, Helga! That was such a good poem! Please tell me you are going to take part in the poetry night _every_ Thursday!" Gerald piped in right after with "Yeah Pataki, with this much skill you could be like a Campus celebrity!"

Helga blushed a little. She had school fame before. But that was mostly due to her cracking down on the student body with a fiery whip. But her poetry? She still could not picture it. But as the night drew on, people started to leave saying their goodbyes until the only ones who were left were Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and the owner of the shop.

"Helga, that was simply amazing." The owner said. "I do hope you will do this every Thursday. But as much as I hope this night would never end after such a performance, I need to close up."

"We understand, we'll be out in a moment. We are just waiting for our friend to come out here." Gerald replied a little oddly. Helga just looked at him. Waiting for someone? Who else could we be meeting? Wasn't only us thr-?

"Helga?" Someone said from behind her.

Helga turned around to see who it was as she was saying: "That's my name, don't wear it out." But in less than a second, her eyes met with green. Everything seemed to continue in slow motion. It was a lie. _He_ could never be back. And here of all places. He had changed. Well not entirely, but enough to clearly show that he was no longer the little boy she knew so many years ago. His hair was the same, still sticking out all over the place but now he was at least a good head taller than she. It felt weird having to look up to see his face. He was wearing all black and underneath his arm nuzzled a set of bongos.

_No._

"Helga?" He said again in his now more sensual deeper voice and his eyes looked at her with a mix of emotion.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

Her eyes wide with shock, she started to back away slowly. This was not happening. She was not going to go through this again. Phoebe started to look at her concerned but before anyone could say anything anymore, Helga was out the door and bolted to her dorm room as quickly as she possibly could. She heard them calling her name somewhere behind her. _Arnold_ was calling for her. But she wouldn't look back. She had to get out of there now and that was exactly what she did and didn't stop until she was back in her dorm room and the door locked.

**Friday Morning**

Helga's alarmed blared across the room. She slid out of her bed, shut the alarm off, then crawled back into it. She absolutely refused to leave her room today despite having class. She could catch up on the work. But she could never catch up with her heart which practically flew out of her chest the night before. _Arnold was...is back..._ What was she going to do? He was there last night. _He_ was the one on the bongos behind her. He heard her poem. She was so embarrassed. What was she going to do? Panic was about to take hold of her when her phone buzzed.

She looked at the screen which promptly showed Phoebe's name. She picked it up without hesitating. "Phoebs, as much as I love ya, this is really not a good time."

Phoebe's concerned voice trailed through the phone. "I am sorry to disturb you so early Helga, but what happened to you last night? Was it about ice cream?" Simply the mention of the old code name made her mind to a double take. And she noticed how her voice dropped at the mention of ice cream.

"Phoebs," she said in all seriousness, "Please tell me that he is not there with you right now."

"Not at the moment no," she said carefully. "He was earlier though, Gerald and I are letting him stay at our place while he looks for one of his own. He went out not too long ago." Helga breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god..._ "But Helga, I am just calling to warn you that I think he might have gone out looking for you. He seemed very concerned last night..."

Helga didn't respond at first. Arnold was looking for her. If she was a kid, it would have been a dream come true that he would even do that. But now? It was an entirely different matter. "I hope you didn't give my address to him."

"I didn't give it to him no, but I think he found it regardless." She said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'found it regardless'?!" Helga asked, her voiced raising with every word.

"I am so sorry, Helga! In my excitement last night before heading for the poetry night, I seem to have forgotten to put your address that you gave me away, and now it is gone."

"What?!" Helga screeched. She was just about to give Phoebe a piece of her mind when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Gotta go." She said simply and snapped her phone shut.

Ever so slowly, without making a sound, she looked out of the peep hole in her door, expecting to see Arnold. But to her surprise, he wasn't there. No one was. _Odd..._She thought. She shouldn't go out there. Her mind screamed not to. But her heart had the slight hope that maybe it _was_ Arnold. Unlocking and carefully opening the door, she timidly stepped into the hall to look around.

Empty. Maybe someone was playing a trick on her? But just before she could finish that thought, two strong arms quickly grabbed her from behind, hand covering her mouth and before she could even blink, she found herself back in her room, being held tightly to the persons chest as they used their foot to close the door. She struggled with all her might but it was useless because the minute he spoke quietly in her ear, her mind went blank and she was on the verge of melting in his arms.

"Helga...?" He said. "I think you and I need to talk." And that was all it took before she fainted.

_Oh Arnold..._

* * *

**Writers Note: **Thank you everyone for all of the kind reviews! I have to admit that I am surprised people like this so much! I am sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed. And Helga fainting? Really? I don't know what made me do it, ha ha.

I don't intend for this story to be really long. But I want it to be long enough that it is going at an easy pace. I am thinking of mixing it up a bit in the next chapter and I am open to suggestions for the rest of the story. I admit, I am having a bit of writers block and being indecisive at the same time, ha ha.

Anyway, I do not own "Hey Arnold"; this story is pure fanfiction. However, the poem in "Chapter 3: The Poem" is mine and I would appreciate credit if you decide to use it. Thanks so much for sticking with me this far. Please enjoy the story and review!


End file.
